Ending Thoughts
by Jazzy Shepard
Summary: How I felt my Commander Shepard would react in the end of both Mass Effect 2 and 3 while adding some closure for a FemShep with a romanced Garrus. Possibly an opening to an after Mass Effect 3 Story.


_Ideas for Mass Effect 2 story._

_Scene where Garrus gets explodeded after you save him._

The explosion had Jazz's ears ringing as she smiled in victory. As she watched Garrus fall her lips fell as well. His name rolled from her lips as she screamed and ran to him. Her heart cried out with feelings she didn't knew she had for the turian, "He's not going to make it." Zaeed said and hard blue eyes met his as Shepard fell to her knees and grabbed Garrus's okay claw, "Of course he will, He is Garrus fucking Vakarian." she held his claw tightly in her own hand, "Stay with me." she ordered and the delirious Garrus kept his mandible shut, as best as he could.

Back on the ship Jacob walked into the Commander's cabin. She had retired there and was currently pacing. As Jacob walked in Jazz set the pad she had in her hand down, "What is it?" she asked in a hard voice but Jacob didn't flinch, "We did all we can Commander..." "Commander." Garrus said in a purr as he walked in with a cocky sway to his bony hips. Jacob left almost instantaneously, "How do I look?" he asked her walking forward and peering into the empty fish tank, "Well, Garrus that question is unfair, you were always ugly." the turian laughed before flinching and sighing, "Damnit Shepard." he growled, "My face is barely holding as is." Jazz smiled and touched his unhurt shoulder tentatively, "So we're working for Cerberus, another suicidal mission?" the turian asked looking at the Commander, "I need someone and everyone I can trust behind me. Especially being employed by these people..." As she trailed off Garrus went to hug her in a human fashion when he caught sight of a picture of Kaiden. He straightened but kept his cocky and arrogant attitude, "Well I will see you later Shepard. Things to Calibrate." As he left Jazz turned to the picture she knew he spotted. Kaidan Alenko smiled for her the night they had sex. There was a blush on his cheeks and the smile was so warm. As her heart twisted she looked at the recruits, none of them Kaidan. She looked into space and sighed, "I know we will meet soon, Kaiden. I can feel it."

_end of mass effect _2

Jazz ran for all her might and jumped into the air for the Normandy. She knew she was short yet she reached anyway. Jazz felt tears prick in the back of her eyes. Was she truly going to die again? Her body jarred as she reached inside of the door scratching for any surface to hold as Jeff fought to help her. He felt a rib snap in two but continued to try. Just as Shepard felt her body giving in a hand reached out the took her right hand in it's grasp. Garrus Vakarian looked down at the Commander before grabbing her arm with his other hand, "You will not say goodbye to me today, Commander. You will never say goodbye to me." he growled as he fully pulled the Commander up and Joker had the Normandy speeding away the two held each other tightly even when the explosion sent them tumbling to the ground. Jeff looked down and watched the Commander turn from a bad ass into a scared woman in the safety of the turian's arms. Something he thought Kaidan made up long ago. Then he looked away no comment or remark. They were alive because of this woman. Granted they were here because of her, but she made sure each and every person was alive on the ship and that gave her one 'No Joker comment' free card. Just one.

_For ending to Mass effect 3_

Shepard knelt in front of Garrus and placed her lips to his mandibles. It was always awkward for them to kiss in such a manner and yet she needed it. Garrus wrapped weak arms around her waist and fluttered the outside mandibles in the comforting tickling manner she enjoyed. She looked up to Kaidan and smiled as the Normandy came down with doors open. Jazz helped Garrus to his feet and onto the Normandy before handing him off to Kaidan. "Shepard I don't want to leave you." he begged and she put her hands on either side of his face, "I don't care. What I want is that you are to be on this ship and safely away from here." as a tear slid down her cheek Kaidan looked down at his feet. She kissed Garrus one last time, "I love you Garrus Vakarian." she nearly cried and the turian had a hitch in his throat, "I love you too, Jasemin Shepard." he said. As Jasemin Carly Shepard stood just outside of the closing door she reached up to wave to Garrus, "Goodbye, Garrus Vakarian!" she yelled and as the door fully closed she turned but never heard the outraged, painful scream of the turian named Garrus Vakarian.

_In the ship after she talks with the boy about her choices_

As Shepard walked slowly to the middle green light she knew this had to be. Her life was over yet it wasn't a bad thing. This was how it had to be. If not she would forever continue to battle and fight. This was Commander Shepard, the woman who couldn't stand still, the savior of the citadel, the woman of paragon, the woman who trusted, the woman who fell from so high just to land where she was right now. In the belly of a weapon to stop all reapers. As she reached the edge she choked back a sob. Death was not sad but the memory of those who she loved haunted her. Kaidan's soft touch alongside all of Garrus's roughness. No time to be shy or guilty she loved them both. She loved Liara and Tali. She loved Anderson, Udina, Ashley, Presley, Jenkins, Seren, Nilas, Wrex, Grunt, Garrus. As she fell the Commander felt her awareness strip from her. There was no pain, in fact the pain she felt disappeared. As she fell the light filled her and yet in the end she was scared, "Garrus!" she screamed out the name that always meant safety to her even before he loved her. Back when his words and presence were as a fiercely loyal squad mate and not an over protective lover, "GARRUS VAKARIAN!" she screamed, "I LOVE YOU GARRUS REMEMBER THE WOMAN WHO LOVED YOU!"

Back on the Normandy as Joker tried to stabilize the Normandy EDI stood, "I need your help, EDI!" Joker yelled and she nodded running away. She hit the elevator and went to the third floor of the Normandy running to Garrus. She felt as if she were crying as a strange feeling filled her, "GARRUS!" the voice was not her own,. The Turian sat up in his sick bed as EDI hugged him, "Garrus... Garrus Vakarian.. I love you Garrus remember the woman who loved you." she said and mashed her robotic lips on his. EDI stood still as she returned to herself and watched Garrus stair at her before the ship crashed. That was the moment the spark known as Commander Shepard was taken from the universe.

( 6 years later)

Kaidan sat back and watched a young human girl play with a turian girl. Garrus was to his left with Tali holding Kaidan's hand. Her mask was off and she lay fully exposed to the moon of Palavon, "You know Garrus, I think they like each other." he teased and Garrus snorted watching the little one run around, "If Shepard heard you say that." Garrus warned and Kaidan shook his head, "Amelia Alenko!" Kaidan yelled, "Be careful with his fringe." he warned, "Shepard Vakarian! Watch out for the soft flesh!" Garrus warned as well as the light grey turian smiled from her post with the markings she had received the day Garrus adopted her. An orphan of the reaper attack on Palavon. The human girl also looked up and smiled gently. Her eyes were definitely quarian, "The only thing she got from me." Tali snorted yet again. Kaidan laughed but rubbed the plump Qurian belly, "This one will be like his mother. I know it." she pushed the human gently, "That's what you said about her."

Garrus looked up into the night sky and closed his eyes, "Six years." he whispered as steps approached. Turning he saw Wrex, Grunt, Jack, Liara, and everyone else from the old group walk up, "We meet every year to see her. Just for a few moments." Garrus thought before standing. Joker walked with EDI next to him. Joker looked up at Garrus and smirked, "Every year Garrus I give you one free pass." Everyone kinda chuckled as EDI stepped forward. Kaidan's watch beeped as the time hit 2:31 A.M. The Time Commander Shepard died. EDI's eyes glowed green as she stepped forward, "Garrus." she said and the turian grabbed her and held her close, "Garrus Vakarian... I love you Garrus remember the woman who loved you." as EDI and Garrus kissed everyone held their tongues. Unfortunately this was just a loop created by the attachment the Commander had made but it was what they had and they took it. The thought plagued every mind. What would happen when Garrus finally died. Would the loop continue or die out?

As the watch beeped 2:32 the green energy that had filled EDI moments before rushed out to touch everyone around her. They could smell the Commander and hear her laugh. A green image of her appeared of her smiling fully and laughing before it disappeared. After all she was Commander Fucking Shepard, you can't kill a legend.


End file.
